


Glorious Holius

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Series: Collabs with Writers [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, From friends to lovers, Fun, Glory Hole, Humor, M/M, Male on Male, Well - Freeform, blowjob, its the usual stuff, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, slightly cracc, what else do you expect to see here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Yes, I did it. Together with Geert, my lovely writer wife.UHM YES.Its slightly cracc, but i promise its good.We finished it in 1,5 days.Have fun?Summary:A ping came and everything changed. Being a famous Youtuber was not all good. Especially when you had some ... needs.++++Excerpt++++"That's it for another episode of Ling Ling 40 Hours, make sure to–" Eddy cut himself off at the loud ding of his phone - he knew that ding quite well. It was different from all the others, being at a higher pitch than the rest. He cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle, as he thought he had silenced it. "Well, that must mean the bubble tea I ordered is ready, so Brettybae, you now have the honor of finishing the outro."Yes, he was going to scurry off for some bubble tea without inviting poor Brett.“Oh, bro, really? Anyway, Eddy is right, time for bubble tea, guys! Accent the like button and legato the subscribe button! Bye!”Brett shut down the video and turned to Eddy.“Man, what was that? Didn’t we agree on muting our phones when we film?” He sighed and rubbed over his face.++++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Series: Collabs with Writers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873582
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Glorious Holius

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAD FUN.  
> ENJOY IT
> 
> Also, if you like things like this (or our more serious works lol) please leave a comment & Kudo and Vote.  
> That way we know you like it! (and it doesnt hurt I swear)

**Glorious Holius**

  
  


"That's it for another episode of Ling Ling 40 Hours, make sure to–" Eddy cut himself off at the loud ding of his phone - he knew  _ that  _ ding quite well. It was different from all the others, being at a higher pitch than the rest. He cleared his throat with an awkward chuckle, as he thought he had silenced it. "Well, that must mean the bubble tea I ordered is ready, so Brettybae, you now have the honor of finishing the outro."

Yes, he was going to scurry off for some bubble tea without inviting poor Brett.

“Oh, bro, really? Anyway, Eddy is right, time for bubble tea, guys! Accent the like button and legato the subscribe button! Bye!”

Brett shut down the video and turned to Eddy.

“Man, what was that? Didn’t we agree on muting our phones when we film?” He sighed and rubbed over his face.

“Well, anyway, we can leave that as it is, but the editor will not be happy. You know how she can be. Let’s send her the file, and then we are finished for today. I can do that alone. Have fun on your Tinder date!”

The shorter male snickered, pulling his laptop onto the table to import the video and send it to the editor. He knew that Eddy had not ordered bubble tea - Eddy told him he was on a tight schedule today, so they had only recorded three videos. They could always shoot more - they were living together, after all.

"Yeah, sorry bro. I thought I turned it off, but apparently not. I think it's important, though. I've been looking into some part-time jobs here recently, and it seems I have an interview," Eddy clicked his tongue, a small smirk playing at his lips as he read the message. He quickly turned his phone off to slip it back in his pocket. "I'll help send the video and clean up, but then I'll have to get ready and be off."

He thought he should give Brett a somewhat valid reason for his phone going off, and him being basically glued to it, besides it being a supposed tinder date. He was just really excited for this.

“No, it’s fine. I am a big boy, you can go ahead.”

Brett knew it was not a job interview, but he had no clue what else it could be. Eddy would eventually tell him anyway - he shooed the other away, transferring and sending the file in the meantime.

Eddy happily trotted off to his bedroom to gather everything he would need for a good and safe night. These were his favorite kind of  _ interviews, _ as he liked to call them. He found his best and tightest pair of ripped, skinny jeans, the ones with holes high up on his thighs, a plain black t-shirt, a plaid shirt with rolled sleeves he left open to go on top, and of course his black Vans. Then he put some lip gloss on to accentuate his lips and give them some shine. The rest of the ‘getting ready’ he needed to do could wait until he got to the meeting place. With that, he grabbed his bag and basically ran out the front door of their house. "Be back sometime tonight!"

“Bye!” Brett doubted Eddy heard him, because the door had fallen closed a second before he spoke. He sighed. Eddy had some kind of weird hobby - or maybe a secret girlfriend? - because he always made sure he looked good before leaving the house nowadays. Yes, Brett may be a boy, and normally he would not pay attention to such things, but it was hard not to notice it when they lived together. Brett sighed again. He couldn’t even go out and have a one night stand like in the good old days, because once they reached the 3 million subscriber mark, rarely a day passed without them getting noticed in their immediate area. Not including staying holed up at home, shooting video after video, of course. 

But even their favourite Chinese restaurant recognized their popularity because of their daughter who played the violin - or viola? Brett couldn’t remember. In the end, it didn’t matter. 

But the problem still stood: he needed a release. Nathaniel and Jordan dropped something in a conversation a while ago - maybe it was time to test that out?

He opened a new window on his browser and set it to incognito mode. Eddy and he interchanged not only their merch, but laptops and sometimes phones as well by accident. So it was better to be safe than sorry, he thought, as he typed in ‘holehunter.com’. 

He looked through the options; someone called “PrettyHole007” was in his area at a local bathroom. Maybe he should check that out? As he went to book an appointment, the light switched from red to green, signalling the guy was gone.

Frustrated, Brett gnawed on his lower lip. Maybe he’d have more luck on the app? He tried it and yes, one person was logged in. They had only two appointments left; the first about an hour from now. Brett instantly booked it as well as the following one. Maybe he could get more than just a good suck? 

But now, he had to wash up. He didn’t want to show up smelling like a week old wiener sausage, so, shower it was! In record time, Brett was fresh and smelling nice, and he dressed in normal clothes - certainly  _ not _ merch. He put on a baseball cap and big sunglasses, as well as a mask - because he was Asian. Now, he could not be recognized.

He still had a lot of time left, but he decided to go anyway. Maybe he would learn something when he was there? Quickly checking his phone, that, yes, the glory-hole user accepted his booking and, after looking at the date on the condom package - yes, also still good - he pocketed it and went on his way. He decided to read up on ‘glory-hole etiquette’ when he got there.

___

  
  


Well, that was a very informative read. Not that Brett knew anything of it. Damn, the guy before him was loud! And vulgar. Brett shook his head - poor person on the other side. It was not nice to be called such degrading terms. Brett finally entered after the other guy sauntered off, leaving Brett alone. Well, not quite alone.

He stared at the hole. Thankfully it was clean, not dripping with cum or pee or anything like that. Horror stories like that were burned into his mind from when he read up on it a few weeks ago, when his friends dropped the hint that these things really existed. 

Brett stepped closer, not sure where to start. Should he open the pants right now, and put his favourite - and only - lingling-maker into the hole, or not? Should he wait for a sign that the other person was ready to ‘receive’? 

Why was this so hard?

Finally, a long, slender finger poked through the hole - it was slightly tan, and the person’s nails were trimmed, clean and looked almost manicured. The finger pad itself was a bit calloused, much like a musician’s. The finger waggled at Brett to tell him to come closer, and then obviously do what a glory hole was meant for. Getting dick! Or giving it, in this case.

Brett had to clear his throat. Okay, here went nothing!

He stepped really close to the hole and dropped his pants, as well as boxers, to the floor. He took his half erect boy and rubbed it a few times before slipping on the condom. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go unprotected and vulnerable into a hole in the wall. No, scratch that - he definitely didn’t want to. 

Cautiously, he positioned himself, and slowly inserted his dick. Dang, that felt weird. But only for the first few seconds, and then a large, calloused hand wrapped around his hard length, jacking it a few times for good measure. After that, a warm mouth was on him, and Brett moaned. Only the tip was covered in the person’s soft lips, at first. The stranger sucked hard on it, tongue running over the latex covered slit. This area seemed to fascinate the stranger, if the way they ran their tongue over it repeatedly told Brett anything. If anything, it was a tease to remind the customer that the best part was yet to come.

Brett half-slammed his fist against the wall. Yes, he was definitely too sensitive from unplanned abstinence. Or the other person had a magical mouth. Both were entirely possible. He let loose another moan as he pressed his dick deeper into the hole.

He shut his eyes hard, tiny stars flickering behind his eyelids.

Whoever was on the other side giggled around him at the reaction the violinist gave to only some light teasing. They appeared to take mercy on him, though, as they took more of Brett into their mouth, humming as they did so to create vibrations that ran throughout the pent-up man. They weren't even halfway down Brett's dick yet! Surely they were just trying to milk more of these reactions from him.

And Brett was such a perfect specimen and obliged. He groaned louder, and whimpered when the mouth didn’t take him deeper. Should he say something? Well, not now, at least. Probably. Maybe. He moaned again instead. He rocked his hips, like he had seen some dude doing on Pornhub, wanting more of that mouth around him. The men in those videos didn’t get teased!

The person giggled some more around him, probably finding his need cute, or amusing. It could be either one, and Brett would never know. Lucky for him, though, the hip rocking did earn an appreciative hum from the other party, before they went down all the way, sucking around his base.

Finally, he was completely engulfed in the hot mouth. Brett ripped the mask from his face as he moaned again. Yes, that was more to his liking. He rocked his hips into the willing mouth. At first he went slow, before going faster. 

Was the other person rubbing themselves? Would they also get something out of it? Probably. They didn’t do it for money, that was for sure - he hadn’t needed to pay for this ‘service’. Brett would never suck cock, never in his life. He liked sticking his lingling-maker into someone, not having it down  _ his _ throat - but that thought vanished when he hit the back of their throat. Damn, the other person was good!

They hollowed their cheeks, bobbing their head with every thrust to give the utmost pleasure to Brett. His moans seemed to urge the person on to make it even better. They were willingly deepthroating him!

That was too good of an opportunity to let it go to waste. Women were rarely able to take him that deep - not because he was overly long or thick, but because most hated it. And to have someone willing to do it was simply heaven.

His thrusts sped up as he moaned, and with each thrust into the back of the throat, his dick was massaged and further stimulated.

It would not take long for him to cum. He read that he needed to tap twice against the wall to signal he was very close. He wasn’t sure if he needed to do it with a condom on or not, but he did it anyways just to be sure.

They swirled their tongue and massaged it on the underside of Brett’s cock, mostly doing this at the sensitive head or base to make sure he’d cum.

Brett pushed one last time into the hole before he moaned loudly and came. His seed was spurted into the condom and he needed a few moments to regain his brain and breath activity.

He rested his forehead against the wall, not moving much. Well, that was embarrassingly short. He didn’t have a bull’s stamina, two hours with no end in sight, but dang, most of the time he at least finished past the five minute mark!

What would the other person now do? Were they disappointed? Would they laugh at him now? 

They did nothing of the sort, just suckled on his soft dick for a bit to keep him warm. It seemed that they understood that he was really pent up and just needed something like this. So they held him in their mouth, occasionally giving a kittenish lick, but otherwise, they were very still.

After taking a few moments to recollect himself, he stood straighter and pulled his soft dick out. He tied off the used condom and threw it in a strategically placed bin only a foot away. He booked two appointments, and knowing his body, he would not take long to be ready again.

He swallowed. So far so good. Nervously, he checked the next appointment. Yes, the next one was more of a … heavier sort. He had booked sex, not just a blow job. 

Rummaging through his pockets, he found another condom. Well, hopefully this would last a bit longer than before. Brett was still embarrassed about that - his cheeks were red, and it had spread over his neck and onto his chest. Even the tips of his ears were warm. Thankfully, the person on the other side couldn’t see him and didn’t know who he was.

He wiped his dick clean before he stepped close again, contemplating if he should put on the condom or not. Well, yes, he should. So it began once more. 

He rubbed himself to hardness - it took this time a bit longer than before - and wrapped himself up. Then he inserted the dick once more.

It sounded like the person on the other side took something out of themselves, the wet noise of it slipping from their hole being prominent. A butt plug, perhaps? That would make sense, staying stretched for getting fucked. They must have taken their pants off a long time ago, given that there were appointments before Brett. The calloused hand returned to Brett’s dick, feeling him up and down. They positioned themselves to slowly press down on the dick behind them. 

Brett tried his best not to just start thrusting into the warm, wet hole, and it was really not easy. He pressed his lips together, biting hard on his lower lip as the sensation grew. It was impossibly tight, and Brett could not wait to finally fuck into that. He may have to mark this as his favourite spot from now on. The blow job was good - no doubt about that - but damn, the other part was heavenly. 

Finally, the other person let him bottom out, and Brett released another groan. Everything felt so perfectly squished, and the walls contracting around him were unbelievable. Thank goodness he had selected to be sucked off beforehand - otherwise, Brett would have cummed in no more than ten seconds, like a fucking teenager. Giving the other person ample time to get used to a dick in their - Brett assumed, here - ass, he started grinding slowly. If the other person wanted it faster, they would surely let him know. The other person seemed wary of letting their voice slip, so instead they lightly knocked on the wall to let Brett know it was okay for him to thrust harder. They were very well prepared, it seemed, so it most likely wouldn’t hurt them. Probably. 

Taking the knock as the invitation it was, Brett started thrusting instead of grinding. He still went slow, though. After another knock - Brett was not sure if he imagined that or if that actually happened - he picked up his speed ,and was now ramming his dick into the tight hole. He panted and moaned, feeling the walls convulsing around him. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he moved vigorously. Brett wished there was something to hold on to, but sadly only a clean - hopefully clean - wall was in front of him. He couldn’t grab the hips to go deeper or harder, but as long as he didn’t slip out, it was okay. 

They bounced carefully with each thrust, tightening slightly to give as much sensation as one could in this situation. It was a bit harder to give pleasurable sex when seperated by a wall. But they were trying. 

Brett was almost lost in the pleasure as he pounded into the wall. Yes, it was very different from the usual sex he had, but it was also better on so many levels. No talking, no awkward fumbling - at least none the other person could see - and certain aspects of this scenario were also very alluring. For instance, he could fuck his best friend right now and he wouldn’t have a clue. 

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of Eddy. Who the fuck thought about their best friend while pounding into a wall? Right, no one who was sane.

He rested his forehead against the wall again as he furiously thrusted into the willing hole. Glory hole, indeed.

The person on the other side finally let a small moan escape them. It was definitely a dude on the other side - the tone was deep, yet very warm. Brett must have been doing good, making his mystery partner feel great about the sex they were having.

This spurred him on - his thrusts went as deep as they could get, his speed was even faster now, and the moans spilling from his mouth were endless. For sure a favourite now.

Brett couldn’t even tap on the wall - he pounded twice on the wall with his fist before releasing a loud groan as he came again. He thrusted shallowly to ride out the orgasm. Hopefully, the other person came too, or had at least fun with it. He would be crushed if his next appointment was denied.

But for now, he just tried to catch his breath - again. 

The man on the other side panted, but they made no effort to pull away from Brett. Again Brett’s dick was just being warmed by the person on the other side. They were catching their breath, too.

Brett rocked his hips one last time before pulling out of the perfect, warm cave. He knotted the condom, and it met the same fate as its brothers and sisters before them: the bin. All his precious mini-linglings would dry up and die a horrible death in the darkness of the garbage. 

Brett wiped himself clean as best as he could and knocked on the wall twice to catch the attention from the other person.

“Um, thank you.”

The person cleared their throat seeming unsure of saying anything, “It’s my pleasure, hope you have a good night, sir.” They cleared their throat again. 

Brett froze when he heard the voice. It was darker, not as clear, and significantly lower, but that was … oh no. 

He shook his head, nope, not gonna happen. He imagined things, stupid things. The sex made his brain hear things that weren’t there. 

“Um, yeah, will do. Bye.”

Brett was not an athlete; he was a musician. But still he ran as fast as he could out of the bathroom to stumble home. Eddy was out on a date. A date with a nice, long haired Asian-girl. He would blabber about that the whole time when he came home, for sure.

Eddy was  _ not _ the person behind the wall; he just misheard. Brett didn’t have perfect pitch, so it was just his mind making things up, oh yes. That was it.

When Brett reached the shared apartment, he had almost convinced himself.

“Please be there waiting for me, oh god, please Eddy be there.”

When the older man opened the door, his heart sank. No, he was not here. Eddy was still not home.

He gulped and went to the bathroom to shed his clothes. Now was a perfect time for an oversized hoodie and soft sweatpants. And a shower. Definitely a shower, first.

After that cleaning ritual - which didn’t help at all - he took out his phone and laid on the couch, waiting for his best friend to come home.

Eddy came home around an hour after Brett had arrived. He slunk through the door sluggishly - he was a bit tired, admittedly. The slight limp in his step just made him want to fall into bed and sleep, all night and day. Those were his plans, and nothing would stop him.

Except maybe his best friend on the couch, who was watching him like a hawk.

“Did you fall down and hurt your leg? You are limping, Eddy.”

Oh no, Brett knew what that could mean. Limping - according to the internet - was a dead giveaway that someone had anal sex - or at least, the chances skyrocketed.

“Did you have a nice job interview? Will you have the job anytime soon?”

Brett slipped off the couch and went to Eddy, in his mind dead-set on confronting his best friend. Otherwise, he would not sleep the whole night, dreaming of possibilities and ‘if’s and ‘when’s. It would be torture for him, so he’d rather torture Eddy right now. His best friend looked like shit. Or was shagged a lot - no, scratch that. This was the wrong train of thought. 

The older violinist took a deep, calming breath and looked Eddy straight in the eyes with a deadpan expression.

“Yeah, it was really nice, definitely got the job.” Eddy gave Brett a lazy smile. It had gone really well, in his opinion, besides maybe the rude guy. The rude guy made him pissed - what a jackass. Other than that, his night was really great. “Yeah, yeah, I’mma head to bed.”

He didn’t really give a clear answer to his limp - he was too focused on hitting the z’s. The younger man slipped past Brett, avoiding contact with him. It was bedtime, and nothing was stopping him.

Brett grabbed Eddy’s arm and spun him around to face him.

“Just one more question though, Eddy, just one tiny thing. You see, I went out today. I had a very nice, but strange encounter. Do you know the bathroom on 2nd Street? The one no one ever visits because it’s always closed? Well, to my surprise, it’s not closed. Well, it is for normal use, and stuff - but do you know what else I found there? Something highly interesting, I must admit. I would never have thought it was possible. Can you follow me here?”

They’d known each other long enough to be able to tell when the other lied. Brett begged to every deity he knew and didn’t believe in, that Eddy would just brush him off, scoff at him, and deny everything while still being honest.

“Yeah, I know that place. Gay people cruise there, it’s known to be a cruising site. But can I go to bed? I’m tired and that seems unimportant. It’s not my business if you go there in your free time,” Eddy whined, just wanting to go to bed. He didn’t care to have this conversation right now. Shower and sleep - he was dirty and in high need of a bath.

“Why do you know that? And why … no, scratch that. I heard you, Eddy. You were behind that wall, right? Tell me the truth!”

In a desperate attempt, he gripped Eddy’s shoulders and pressed him against the wall. “I beg you Eddy, please tell me it wasn’t you.”

“I know that because I cruise there,” Eddy sighed, leaning against the wall. Why did life hate him? It wasn’t anyone's business what he liked to do after recording. He was a grown-ass man and he had a life. “If I tell you it wasn’t me, can I go to bed, please?”

Being pressed against a wall wasn’t exactly a part of his normal nightly routine.

“Only if it is the truth.” Brett came closer, almost pressing their bodies together. He looked up at Eddy, as he was, sadly, still the smaller one. “Tell me you didn’t suck me first, and then let me fuck your ass.”

“Fine, it was me - and I figured it out when you took off whatever you had on your face, and I still let you. You had an appointment, so duh, I let you. I let a lot of people do that.” Eddy looked forlornly towards his bedroom. He didn’t see why it was such a big deal. Brett went to get relief, and he got it, so why did it matter if it was his best friend he got it from?

The man was speechless. Eddy, very apparently, couldn’t care less, while he, on the other hand, was on the verge of a mental breakdown?! This was not fair, oh no. 

“Why?” He whispered. Sticking one’s dick in a hole wasn’t the best thing he had ever done, so he wasn’t one to judge, but  _ why _ did Eddy do this? Was he  _ that  _ hungry for dick?

“I’m hella gay and I like dick, but can’t publicize that. Same reason you went to a place no one could see you.” Eddy ran a hand through his hair with a little sigh. Apparently he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

“I didn’t know it was a gay cruising site. It could have been a woman behind the wall; I for sure didn’t know until you moaned like a bitch in heat, and then even thanked me for fucking you. But anyway, that is not the point. The point is: why be the one behind the wall? Do you… do you like being fucked? Well yes, apparently - but, like... for real?” 

Brett couldn’t understand that completely. Receiving head was better than giving head, right? And sticking his lingling into other people felt better than getting a lingling in his butt, right? Well, at least for Brett. 

“Like you have a right to say I sounded like a bitch in heat, did you hear yourself? And also, you finished in under five minutes with that head I gave,” Eddy quirked an eyebrow, no reason for name calling, “Yes, I like being fucked. Along with being very gay, I also like being the submissive partner. Is that a problem?”

Eddy didn't exactly plan on outing himself like this, but his options right now were limited.

“Well, yes, of course it is! Of course it’s a problem. Eddy, you like getting dick, I like giving dick. We could have fucked all along, and then I wouldn’t be so pent up that I finish in under five minutes!” On Brett’s face spread a grin, “Also, you know I’m clean. No more changing random partners, and we don’t have to be afraid of getting found out. It’s perfect!”

Well, that sounded oddly like Brett wanted them to be a couple. But his mind was rather one-tracked, at that point. 

“Even better: we both live together, so we don’t have to be outside, and all that shit!”

“You know they say it’s bad to sleep with your co-workers…” Eddy’s brows furrowed as he looked down at Brett. What was he getting at about this? Dating, fuck buddies, stress relief? This didn’t seem like a particularly good idea - but also, it wouldn’t be as many people using him. Which was probably a good thing. ”Maybe we could do that.”

“Yeah. Also, how many times did the guys take you raw without consent? Wait, please don’t answer that. You're clean, right? Great.”

Brett was excited now. For what, exactly, he wasn’t sure. But this could be the solution to all their problems! No one had to know they were fucking, and they didn’t need to worry about all the other stuff. They could even have quickies anytime they wanted; it was way better than going to cruising sites. Also, Brett was pretty sure Eddy was good at sucking even when he wasn’t pent up like crazy. And Eddy’s butt was nice and firm and felt really, really good. 

“Also, um, will that be an exclusive thing or nah? Just wondering.”

“I’m clean, I had my shots and no one has ever done it raw. It’s a rule, and I can feel if there is no rubber on... I don’t mind if it’s exclusive, but do you know what that entails? And can we finish discussing this in bed? I’m fucked out,” Eddy rubbed his eyes, waiting to be freed. Being pressed up against the wall wasn’t his thing in that particular moment.

“Oh, yeah, cool, sure. No fucking around anymore, only with each other, sounds good?”

Brett dropped his hands from Eddy’s arms and stepped back.

“Um, do you... do you need help with, um… anything?” He swore he wasn’t trying to say butt. Or had anything else in mind. Not him, not Brett. Of course not.

That didn’t stop the almost too-wide grin from spreading. “I can help you, you know.”

“So like dating, or like fuckbuddies? Only monogamous together,” Eddy thought it seemed to lean more towards the dating, weirdly enough. He was probably just misinterpreting - and what the hell was Brett planning? The way he was asking made it sound like he wanted to fuck again. Why was Brett so intent on fucking him, and being the one to do it? Wasn’t he just freaking out about them fucking a few seconds ago? It made Eddy’s head hurt. “I’ll show you what you can help with when I get in bed.”

He patted Brett’s head, hoping he’d move.

“Oh sure, sure, whatever you prefer.” 

He stepped out of Eddy’s way and followed the younger man into the bedroom - Eddy’s bedroom, to be precise. Brett had been in there hundreds - if not thousands - of times already, but never like  _ that _ . 

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, waiting for Eddy to say or do anything. Eddy flopped on his face on top of his bed. Yes, this is what he truly wanted, so amazing. Then he remembered Brett was there, expecting to be useful. He rolled onto his back to slip out of his jeans. ”I need to take the plug out.”

If they were a weird thing now, then this wasn’t a terrible thing to show his best friend. His best friend that he had already fucked.

Brett just nodded. He still couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Only as Eddy laid sprawled out for him, naked from the waist down, did he slowly begin to realise what exactly they had agreed upon. But Brett was a master of pushing down troublesome thoughts; he would care for that later. Maybe tomorrow. Instead, he focused on the now. And now meant helping Eddy to remove the plug. 

He gently slipped between his long tanned legs and put one hand between the cheeks he was pounding into mere hours before. He felt the silicon loop and slowly hooked his finger through it, careful not to jostle Eddy or hurt him when he removed the plug. 

The plug left the hole with a wet, overly loud sound in the silent bedroom. Brett stared at the wrinkled muscle, which quivered now that nothing was in him anymore. It was so pink!

Eddy closed his eyes with a sigh. It felt nice to have it out of him, finally. He liked it, but... having it in and fucking people for almost the whole night was pretty tiring. The younger violinist debated with himself if he needed to clean the lube out, or if it would be okay to leave it in for the night. He blinked his eyes open to look at Brett, and to see his reaction. Maybe he would chicken out of this whole thing now. “You’re staring quite a bit.”

“Well, I’ve never seen it so up close before.” Brett shook his head to clear away the thoughts. “Do you want to take a shower, or will you just go to sleep?”

The older man was not sure what to do with the plug: he didn’t want to leave Eddy on the bed and clean it, but on the other hand, it was covered in lube and was kinda disgusting in his hand.

“Well, first I think that needs to be sanitized, but maybe I can just sleep like this. It’s not too bad. Just a bit wet. I don’t think it’ll hurt me.” Eddy tilted his head back to rest in the pillows, exposing his neck.

How badly he wanted to mark the bare expanse of skin was a shock for Brett. He had to force himself to look away. 

"Yeah, I can do that. Maybe you should go to sleep, then. I um… I… I think I will wash this thing, here." He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. 

What was happening? Did he go crazy? Probably not, but his dick was pretty interested right now. Logically, he knew Eddy was very tired and had gotten enough dick for today - but maybe he would still let him? Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

But when he came back to the bedroom, Eddy had his eyes closed. 

Brett placed the clean plug on his nightstand, grabbed a blanket, and after shedding his clothes, he slipped beside his best friend, covering them both with the blanket. Eddy immediately snuggled to the blanket, enjoying its warmth. Warmth attracted him - he was like a moth to a flame, when coming to it. He just liked absorbing all of the heat. It was his. All his. 

Eddy hummed, pleased.

Brett put his arms around Eddy and pressed himself close, sharing his warmth. He didn't mind the closeness, and it wasn't the first time they were cuddling. 

It was, however, the first time they did it naked and with their skin touching. He bit his lower lip as Eddy rubbed over his sensitive parts. In retaliation, he kissed his neck. When they were lying down, there was no height difference, thankfully. He started with kisses, and soft, unsure licks, not really knowing if that was fine now or not. 

Brett tasted the salty skin, and it reminded him what Eddy had done for, apparently, hours. No wonder he was so tired. 

Eddy mumbled something a bit incoherent in reaction to what Brett was doing. He wasn't fully asleep, but still pretty out of it. So most things that escaped his lips just sounded like unintelligible noises. The younger tilted his head slightly with a mewl, eyes still not daring to open. The very sleepy man didn’t appear all too concerned with what the very awake Brett was up to.

Brett was even more concerned on his part, for that matter. He just hoped Eddy knew it was him, not some stranger. 

He kissed his neck more boldly now, alternating between sucking and licking - and for good measure, he threw in some soft bites as well. He had to be careful, though. Marks were a big no-no, because they couldn't use makeup to cover it well enough. They needed to film on camera for a living. That would just not do. 

His hands travelled over Eddy's body, finally getting to feel the person he did the deed with. His hands wandered under Eddy's shirt as well, touching his best friend very inappropriately. He rocked his hips against his lower pelvis area and let his lips wander upwards to bite softly into the earlobe. 

Eddy gave a higher pitched giggle. Brett may have been trying to spark more sexy times, but Eddy had something else on his mind. "Tickles."

He giggled again, squirming slightly against the elder as a means to escape. Which, in the end, really didn't do much, because moving away meant no more of the divine warmth.

The older licked his lips and pressed even closer, snuggling his slowly awakened dick between Eddy’s cheeks as he pinched his nipples. That shouldn’t tickle any longer; it was clearly not an innocent touch. Not that Brett or Eddy were innocent at that point any longer.

One hand took pity on his poor nipples and wrapped itself around Eddy’s limp noodle to give it a little bit of attention. More like  _ a lot more _ . 

Eddy squeaked. "Brett!" 

A whine sounded from the back of the younger's throat. The nipple pinches had jolted him into awareness of what Brett was doing. And, well, the hand on his tired dick. He blinked his eyes open to glance at Brett - that fucker, what was he thinking!?

Brett - to his defense - didn’t think much; he was just  _ testing the waters _ . He lifted his head as Eddy addressed him and raised one eyebrow. “Yes?”

His lingling-maker was fully erect and pressed between Eddy. With all the fucking Eddy had done and not cleaning any of the residual lube, it would be easy to roll him on his stomach and fuck into him. 

“Go back to sleep, Eddy. I’m just trying something,” he whispered.  _ Trying _ was a very generous word.

Eddy squinted his tired eyes - apparently inviting Brett into his bed meant consenting to something he wasn't aware of. Ball of freaking hormones. Eddy had to give the man some leeway, though. Brett was way more pent-up than him. The elder didn't get to go out and fuck around basically every night, like Eddy was able to. "Tired, sleep, yes."

He nodded. Yeah, he'd go back to sleep, and let Brett ‘try’ this thing he wanted. Eddy said yes, so it was probably okay. 

As soon as Brett heard the tiny ‘yes’, it was set for him. But he knew that Eddy probably didn’t consent to it - no, scratch that, he  _ did _ consent to exclusive sex, right? So it should be fine, and Eddy had no reason at all to be grumpy about it afterwards.

Brett leant his head down again and bit softly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder - a perfect spot to leave marks, because the camera wouldn’t pick that up. Well, it was covered anyway. 

His hips started rolling into Eddy’s, more teasing the other boy and himself than anything. The remaining lube spread and coated Brett’s dick. His hand around Eddy’s cute noodle was beginning to move, too. 

The rubbing speed picked up a tiny bit, and Brett rubbed over the loose and stretched opening, breaching it a tiny bit without any resistance. He hadn’t planned on actual fucking - but Eddy’s body was so warm, so compliant and oh so welcoming to him, that, as he rubbed his head against the opening in a teasing manner, he  _ accidentally _ slipped in. With his whole length. Damn, Eddy was really well stretched. 

Eddy let a soft moan escape him. Damn, how was he supposed to go back to sleep like this? His ass – along with his dick – was sore and needed a break, yet it felt so, so good to be filled again. Eddy wasn't sure if he wanted to whine to show he just wanted time to actually sleep, or if he wanted to moan for more because it felt so good.

Brett would take both either way, to be honest.

He rolled them over and gripped Eddy’s hips, like he wanted to do a couple of hours earlier, and lifted them as he got into a kneeling position. Eddy was clearly too weak - too sleepy - to support himself, so Brett would do that for him. He pushed in deep - deeper than before, simply because he could. No annoying wall was between them, this time. And also, no condom. Brett smirked. He would mark Eddy as his. And he hoped he wouldn’t get hit afterwards, when Eddy was fully awake and knew what they had done. So he pulled out almost completely before ramming his dick inside again. Every time he pushed into the warm hole, he angled his thrusts a bit, hoping to catch  _ the spot _ as the website described the prostate. It should be somewhere - and, once found, he would abuse it mercilessly to make sure Eddy got something as well from it this time. Eddy's fingers curled into the sheets under them as he let out moans - or were those screams, ripping through him? He wasn't sure. He just knew that he felt good. The boy didn't have much to complain about, except one thing. One very important thing. Where was his fucking blanket, and why wasn't Brett warming him anymore!? When the elder rolled them over and kneeled behind, the blanket had basically slipped off, or at least wasn't touching Eddy - and Eddy wasn't getting as much physical contact as he wanted.

He uncurled one hand from the sheet below to reach behind, even if at an awkward angle, and smack at what he could touch of the elder. That, and a discontented huff, was his way of saying  _ give me heat. _

Why Eddy wanted heat and close bodily contact was beyond him - he’d had a whole night behind him with only one thing connecting - but Brett acquiesced, and leant over Eddy to kiss his neck. His thrusts were still coming in rough and fast, and as he gripped around Eddy’s noodle, he realized how hard it was. Seemed like Eddy liked getting molested, even if he whined about being tired. Well, if one could even call that molesting. 

Brett kissed the presented neck and licked over the outer shell.

“What do you like more, hm? Getting fucked by a stranger, or by me, when we can touch and kiss and all that?”

He didn’t really expect an answer - instead, he angled his thrust again, hitting the sweet spot dead on.

Eddy's toes and fingers curled, back almost instinctively arching as he cried out, "B–Brett!" 

He was awake enough to move, so he was awake enough only to get out Brett's name. Eddy felt his eyes grow wet with his pleasured scream - a few tears were better than drooling, on the bright side.

Brett halted for a second before he grinned. Eddy's body was now very tense under and around him. The small jolt was also a dead giveaway. Yes, he’d found  _ that one spot _ . 

A bubbly giggle broke through but was soon replaced with a moan as he pushed his lingling-maker into the spot over and over again, making Eddy clench and shudder around him every single time. 

He grinded specifically against that spot after every thrust as he moaned in Eddy's ear, kissing his neck and cheek. 

"You feel so  _ good _ ." 

It was absolutely no wonder why Eddy did this - for Brett, it felt amazing! 

Eddy withered under Brett with a strangled moan, clawing at the sheets as he did. Maybe if he just crawled away, he could get some rest. It was all too much for him. So much stimulation! The younger tried his idea of crawling - Brett's grip on his hips didn't really help the cause, but he  _ needed _ to get away from Brett's lingling-maker and the punishing rhythm!

Brett licked over Eddy's neck and bit him on the shoulder while pushing deep inside him. The hand on Eddy's hip tightened as he noticed that Eddy tried to get away, and the hand around Eddy's small peepee jerked faster. 

"I'm cumming, Eddy. God, you are so good." 

Almost no words could describe Brett's feelings right now. It was like he had tunnel vision; only his and Eddy's passion mattered. His hips snapped forward, burying him deep into Eddy as he finally came, coating Eddy's insides white, marking him. 

Eddy came with a little cry as the warm, thick liquid filled him. It was an entirely new feeling, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He opened his tired eyes to look back at Brett, panting. He was out of breath, and even more exhausted than ever. The younger couldn't really understand how he was so good when he hadn’t done anything, but he'd accept the compliment.

Brett positioned them on their sides before slipping out and rolling over, so that he was face to face with Eddy. He gently took his head in his hands and kissed him on the nose. 

"You are perfect, Eddy. If you were a girl, I would fuck a baby in you. Again and again and again. Just so that you are mine forever." 

His lips closed on Eddy's, and contrary to his words, he kissed his best friend softly. Eddy pressed into the kiss, moving his lips languidly against Brett's before pulling back. He didn't say anything - he probably had no room to tell Brett he had a weird kink when he himself frequented glory holes in his free time.

Brett slung his arms around Eddy and pulled him close before finally throwing the blanket over them. 

Was it weird to fuck his best friend? Probably. But for Brett, it felt right. 

Eddy snuggled into Brett and the blanket like he had the first time, trying to suck the warmth from the man without getting fucked this time, hopefully. Then he thought, "Guess this means I gotta delete my account on the Holehunter app now, since I won't need it."

He mumbled his first full sentence since he hit the bed.

"You have me now, you won't need another dick. Unless you say I didn't satisfy you. Then I will gladly show you my technique again."

He rubbed their noses together and grinned. Brett was pretty sure Eddy could not withstand another round, he was more than fucked out. But Brett wasn't. In 10 minutes, he could go again for sure. But for now they would cuddle. 

"Gonna satisfy me on your dick one way or another, huh?" Eddy snickered tiredly as he shook his head at Brett. They were so fucked up.

“You will beg to not get fucked. And then you will beg me to fuck you again. But don’t worry, your ass is fantastic. I will play with it for a bit longer.”

He caressed Eddy’s hip before his hands wandered down, one finger slipping between Eddy’s cheeks and rubbing over the abused hole. 

Eddy groaned. "At least wait until I'm asleep to go again!?"

At that, Brett just grinned.

  
  


The End

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always: Don't forget to give us a bit of love too.  
> (We will produce more if you feel loved. )  
> Thank you, byeee


End file.
